


The Best Man [PODFIC]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, College Roommates, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Roadtrip, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Weddings, daisies, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Podfic for the story "The Best Man" by PBMolecules.Cas is marrying Amelia. He asks Dean to be his best man, pissing off his brother, Gabriel. Gabe retaliates by sabotaging Cas' plans. He unwittingly exposes Cas' true feelings.It's a wedding to remember.





	The Best Man [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837839) by [pbmolecules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules). 



Thanks to PBmolecules for letting me podfic her story. Check it out here --> [Original Story Please leave comments and Kudos here as well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837839/chapters/24056961)

[Download MP3 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ldtak92t8z91p2/The_Best_Man_1.mp3) - Media Fire

[Download MP3 HERE](https://soundcloud.com/samantha-jean-338315591/the-best-man-1) \- Soundcloud


End file.
